


Deep Waters

by minoriaki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blood but no graphic depiction of an injury bc we like to keep that shit vague, M/M, There's death in them there hills, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minoriaki/pseuds/minoriaki
Summary: Ferdinand practically flung Hubert onto the back of his horse and made for the healer’s tent as soon as he saw him fall.





	Deep Waters

Ferdinand practically flung Hubert onto the back of his horse and made for the healer’s tent as soon as he saw him fall. 

One arm around Hubert’s narrow waist and one hand on the reins, he guided the horse around the craters that marked an area of the former battlefield that had been struck heavily by magic. The battle was supposed to be over. They were just scouting to count casualties. It was an easy mission, and Hubert liked to tend to these things personally. 

It seemed one of the “casualties” wasn’t quite dead, however, and had blasted Hubert in the back from near point-blank range. 

The battle was supposed to be over. The  _ war _ was supposed to be over, and yet they were taking Hubert from him anyway. 

How terribly ignoble of them. 

He could hear Hubert cough in front of him, and saw the resulting spots of blood that marred the back of his horse’s neck. 

“Hubert. Hubert you must keep your wits about you. Please, do not nod off.”

“Fer- Ferdinand, you insufferable nuisance, I will be-” he coughed again, “I will be just fine.”

“You had better be. If you dare die on me, I shall kill you.”

“You can’t kill me if… if I’m-” cough, “if I’m dead. Fool.”

“Do not try me, Hubert. Keep speaking to me. I need you to try- to stay alert.”

His horse leapt then, jumping a fence that had been torn down in places. He thanked the goddess for Bruunhilde and the strength in her legs in that moment, and begged her for more speed under his breath. 

“Ferdinand, did you know that- that I am allergic to- no, that’s not.” He wheezed, and more scarlet became mixed into Bruunhilde’s mane. “I am afraid of two things. Neither are death.”

“Keep going. Keep speaking Hubert.” Ferdinand’s eyes desperately searched the field for the proper tent, emblazoned in bright red and white. It would be just over the next hill, and he prayed to the goddess that Hubert would last that long. 

He feared he wouldn’t, however. It sank in as he blood soaking into the front of his jacket. Hubert was bleeding badly. 

“I’m afraid of- of heights, Ferdinand.” 

Ferdinand started calling then. For Linhardt, for Mercedes, for anyone who would be able to help. Even Dorothea or Lysithea. Hubert found he couldn’t quite hear him anymore, could only hear the pulsing of blood in his ears. 

_ Even horses are a trial, _ he said. Or maybe thought it. Hubert wasn’t quite sure anymore. 

_ Horses are quite high up, but yours is not quite as ill suited to my... cowardly sensibilities.  _

_ Perhaps it is the way I cannot seem to focus on the ground below me when I feel you hold me like this. Perhaps it is because you are here. _

He felt something wet on his face. It was like watching Ferdinand from the bottom of a lake. What was this feeling? Was it raining?

He was crying. Ferdinand was crying. He lifted a hand to wipe the offending tears off of Ferdinand’s cheeks but found himself twenty miles away. Or maybe twenty inches, he couldn’t tell anymore. 

_ Heights are only the second fear that grips my heart.  _ Hubert thought, before the deep water found him and he became shrouded in sand and specks of light and dark all at once. 

_ My foremost fear is a world in which I make you cry for me.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is [@Olivier_ebooks](http://www.twitter.com/Olivier_ebooks) if you want to stop by and yell at me for posting angst.


End file.
